Hidden Royalty
by IThinkImParanoid
Summary: After becoming one with Kyuubi Narto is banished from Kanoha. No longer a Leaf ninja Naruto runs away only to end up inherriting a kingdom in the foreign lands of Kahn. He returns to Kanoha because of war, but his heart is the place in need of protection
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime series Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other extra characters I own. I also own plot. _

**

* * *

**

Readers;  
I desperately hope you like this first chapter, I worded hard on it...slightly, sort of (not really).

_

* * *

_

_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
And missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"  
"No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"_

Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met  
Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now

I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government  
Everybody taking different sides

Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united

Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met

Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world  
Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah

Adele—Hometown Glory

* * *

_1: Understanding Self_

I can still remember the day of my despising, the way the villagers through the shards of glass or rock at me. The defeated look on the faces of my team mates as they watched without comment as I was shot down by the villagers.

"Please…" I had pleaded desperately. "Help me…" I had watched as Sasuke's eyes stared at me with the cold intent that they always seemed to hold ever since I'd brought him back.

"Stupid Dobe," Sasuke said, his eyes had been full of such malice that I had flinched back even as the villagers had continued to shout and harm. "Don't you understand yet?" An evil smile had split his face as he spoke. "You are not wanted here." He'd spoken with such a calm face eyes full of such carnal knowledge that I had been frozen stiff in reaction because of it.

"I-I-I…" I had stuttered out profusely as I'd watched a jagged edged rock fly towards my body. It had struck me in the side of my head, but if I had been anyone else—anyone without Kyuubi in them—I would have died.

Power had unleashed itself from inside my body, swirling and spinning chakra through out my seven strong pulses, it had licked its way up my legs, twirled itself up my arms and sucked itself into my mouth…merging me fully with Kyuubi.

"It's going to kill us all!" one of the villagers had yelled. "_RUN!" _

'_Kit,'_ Kyuubi had whispered into my mind before disappearing for eternity just as the mob of villagers swarmed in on me. _'It's time to disappear.' _

I had listened to her instantly, fulfilling the last wish of my best and only friend. The path I had taken had been one full of dangers and large rocks and waterfalls that seemed to fall till they reached hells waking.

I had met a man named Kisuke Ishida he was ten times my age with wrinkling laugh lines and a head of black and silver hair, his eyes were pools of eternal jade.

Ishida trained me until I begged for death, until I felt my bones would break underneath the strain. He worked my uke like body until it became muscled and lean, until my ability to use my chakra wasn't even a thought any longer, it was just a habit-, like taking a breath of air from age old lungs.

_'Kitsune' _Ishida would tell me-Kitsune then being the name that I would go by- _'You act as though I have killed you with petty exercise,'_ A shit eating grin would split the old mans face, and I would suck it up like ramen and then he would frown and say, _'Do twenty extra weight laps today, I'm feeling happy.' _And he would laugh at my shocked and slightly appalled expression as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Occasionally Kisuke would tell me stories of old and lore, ones about midnight blue two tailed serpents eating evil ninja, or small waif like fearie creatures that danced among the wooded folk stealing children and replacing them with trolls. The stories always seemed to make me roll in laughter, causing a smile to once again grace my stoic features. _'Kami-sama! Ishida you can not expect me to believe that!'_ he would laugh softly, the sound flittering across the ragged land laid out before us, sucking in a puff of smoke from his _harashi_ flavored smoking tobacco he would fix me with a gaze that clearly left no room for judgment. _'It's not that I don't believe you Sensei'_ I would placate him saying some witty sentence or phrase and he would fix me once again with a gaze that seemed to speak millions.

It was the night of my birthday that he told me he was dying. _'My _gull_'_ he told me, smiling the same shit eating grin. _'You know how much I love you, even not knowing everything of you, you are like a son to me and I would never wish to leave you.'_ He had paused for breath, and it seemed that he struggled to take it in. _'I am dying my _phrall _I am being taken to Heaven's waking, I already feel the pull of the Night Goddess." _

It was that same night that Kisuke Ishida died but before he fell to the hands of the Moon Goddess he told me of the empire he left to me. He whispered to me, already deep into the stages of death, of the red and brown speckled leaf country that I was to inherit. He spoke to me of the dancing woman—_dans kadın _he called them—of the way their bodies were painted an everlasting gold or silver and they danced under the firelight to the beat of the drums. He whispered words of praise, all of them about this beautiful, wonderful country that he loved so much.

_'_Phrall_' _He whispered to me before he died. _'Hidden deep in the pocket of my _canta_-bag-is my empires deed and a letter to my children. I gift to you my _Phrall_-brother-the home away from home, the only place that I ever loved as much as I love you. Be happy…'_ and then Kisuke Ishida diedleaving behind a legacy of a country that was apparently deeded to me.

* * *

**Hehehehe... (Scratches back of head nervously) This is the first chapter of my first Naruto story. Uhm... well(eye twitches)it's a boyxboy story[my first one] I hoped you liked this chapter. Some of the words that I used in this chapter are either Farsi, Romani, or Turkish. I tried to make it fun... I hope it wasn't too depressing. **

_Phrall:_**Brother **{Romani}  
_Gull: _**Flower **{Farsi}  
_Cana: _**Bag **{Turkish}  
_Harashi:_** Type of sweet flavored smoking tobacco, gives user a feeling of relaxation. **{Romani men smoke this}

* * *

ITHINKIMPARANOID


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime series Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other extra characters I own. I also own plot.

* * *

_

_All along the western front  
People line up to receive.  
She got the power in her hand  
To shock you like you won't believe.  
Saw her in the amazon  
With the voltage running through her skin  
Standing there with nothing on  
She gonna teach me how to swim_

_I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel_

_I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel_

_All along the eastern shore  
Put your circuits in the sea  
This is what the world is for  
Making electricity  
You can feel it in your mind  
Oh you can do it all the time  
Plug it in and change the world  
You are my electric girl._

_I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel_

_I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel  
Baby girl  
Turn me on with your electric feel_

_Do what you feel now  
Electric feel now  
Do what you feel now  
Electric feel now  
Do what you feel now  
Electric feel now  
Do what you feel now  
Electric feel now  
Do what you feel now  
Electric feel now_

_MGMT—Electric Feel

* * *

_

_2. Reappearing Victim_

**_Five Years Later…_**

You can't imagine the shock that came over me upon entering the breakfast room to find Tusunde—baa-Chan—standing there in all her glory. You most likely can't even understand the fury that overtook me to see her sitting there as if she owned the god damned place.

As if I owed her!

"Can I help you?" I asked her impolitely, my voice a scathing whip.

Six years ago I would have worshiped the ground she walked on, kissed those ugly ass feet of hers…now-now I just want to take my kunai and shove it down her throat.

"Kitsune?" It was Clara who voiced the unasked question in the tension filled room Clara was sixteen years old, the youngest of Kisuke Ishida's thirteen children. She had long black hair just like Ishida's and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Clara was small for her age, her bones too frail, her body to thin, but her spirit was so great that it overwhelmed all that.

"Don't worry Clara. Just eat your breakfast." I told her, my voice and gaze softening as I turned her way. She smiled the same shit eating grin that Ishida used to and then went back to eating.

My now royal blue and silver rimmed gaze connected with the three eldest brothers; Rasheed, Trajan, and Jalil. We spoke in silent communication that we had grown so well with since the first time we met.

'Who is this woman?' Rasheed didn't voice this just tilted his head in that slightly curious way.

I shook my head in a negative way, telling him silently that, no, she wasn't a friend.

"Kitsune?" Tusunde asked clearly confused. "Naruto is more to my liking…" and then she smiled in that way that said; 'Ill kill you because it's funny'.

"What do you want Tusunde." I asked her again, only this time a little more forceful.

"Well my little Kitsune," She sniggered, I glared. "I need your help."

Shock descended upon me instantly.

Help? I thought incredulously. She needed my help?

Apparently some of my thoughts had shown on my face or possibly it could be the fact that my mouth was hanging open like a guppy because she answered my silent question instantly. "Kanoha is under…attack. We've asked all the near villages for help and so far we have recruited The villages of the sand, fire, grass, and mist." She paused as though she wanted to say something else, and then shook her head.

I stared at her for a moment, my gaze roamed over her figure taking in the still same tan smooth skin, the perfect blond hair, and the bright blue eyes that reminded me so much of my happy lie filled childhood.

"And I should help you because…?" My question was silent but I could feel my resistance waning.

"Kanoha is your home." Tusunde answered simply. "And if you and your village don't come to Kanoha's aid it will perish under the oncoming attack." She looked at me then with clear unblinking sky blue eyes. "I know what the villagers did to you that day when I was absent from the village. You think I allowed that to happen?" She asked me seeming greatly shocked. "I despised them, I thought about killing them because of it…but I couldn't do it because I was Hokage and to you Hokage was everything. "Help me please." Tusunde whispered to me, standing up from the chair and walking towards my person she stopped and gripped my delicate—albeit feminine—hand between her own. "Please Naruto." She didn't use any formal wording after my name which made me realize she was utterly serious.

"Ehem-, yes, well," I pulled my hand away from hers my voice lilting and vulnerable, she grinned evilly. I glanced over at the three eldest and they nodded their head to me slightly, and with that I knew my answer.

"Of course," I smiled at her, a wicked shit eating grin I'd been practicing in the mirror late at night, and it did not let me down it seemed to make her falter, her grin slipped slightly. "We would be delighted to help the village of Kanoha… On one request."

I stepped away from her, sitting down to take my place at the table, she followed suit and watched as I filled my beautiful gold dusted mother of pearl breakfast plate with eggs, sausage, toast, and toasted potato chunks. I pointedly ignored her, waiting in bearable silence for her to ask the question I was waiting for.

Finally she snapped; "And that request is!?" She nearly roared it out, her fist coming down to bang on the table dangerously.

"Oh dear," I mock acted. "I almost completely forgot!" I smiled indulgently at Janelle's she laughed lightly—Janelle the eldest of Ishida's children, faired her mother in looks. With fiery red hair and porcelain fine skin and deep green eyes, she was the eminent of womanly beauty. Janelle always knew when I played my games with guests, and it always caused her to laugh.

"Yes well don't forget again," Tusunde ordered.

"I will not follow your orders." I told her waifish.

"Done," She said instantly, I knew she wanted to argue, but I was still pleased immensely when she decided not to.

"Well then Lady Tusunde," I said to her. "My warriors and I will arrive within Kanoha walls at the end of the month." I smiled at her, that sheet eating grin again—it was contagious. "Get out."

She was too shocked to reply and actually squeaked when one of the guards close by lifted her bodily out of the chair and dragged her out of the castle.

"Glad that's settled," I said allowed and then went back to my plate of food.

It was good to be king._

* * *

_

_Hehehe... second chapter everyone... a little more drama...a few more characters... (NOTE) The years between first chapter and second **the five **will be shown in flashbacks in the up comming chapters. I'm going to try to make this a short story... ten or twelve chapters..._

_

* * *

**IThinkImParanoid**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or charactars, just plot and unknown new characters. XD_

* * *

Take a stab for the waiting crowd.  
This time we fold, as the future draws your name.

_So stay away, when you go away.  
Now that its void.  
Calling the drop of a sure dime,  
Standing ground for the vain in the meantime.  
Run.  
Run from me now before this has the chance to be something more.  
This is the way for you.  
This is the way. This is the way._

_We're not a fan of the social part.  
The urban silence in the cage of sanity.  
I'm trying hard to let you go,  
and fighting not to let you know._

_Surround me.  
As the future draws your name,  
this time we fold.  
And it draws the line._

_Standing ground for the vain in the meantime.  
Run.  
Run from me now before this has the chance to be something more.  
This is the way for you.  
This is the way. This is the way._

_Im trying hard to let you go,  
and fighting not to let you know._

_They're calling your name.  
You're there, so don't turn away._

_Standing ground for the vain in the meantime.  
Run.  
Run from me now before this has the chance to be something more.  
This is the way for you.  
This is the way. This is the way.  
This is the way for you.  
This is the way. This is the way._

Automatic Synthetic-The Panic Division

* * *

_3. Returning to Familiarity_

The journey to Kanoha was long and strained and often times I found myself wishing I had said 'no' to Tusunde instead of my original answer. We had packed up quickly, traveling light, but healthy and instead of running on foot we took the strongest horses from Kaan—the village I inherited.

The day we finally reached Kanoha it was pouring down rain, causing us to enter from the front of the village instead of the short way through the back. The streets were deserted, less likely because it was raining and more likely because of the recent violence against the village.

Memories were flooding back to me causing a nostalgic feeling to wash over me. I didn't like that feeling, didn't like how the happy memories washed up at me, pushing back the most important ones, the painful ones.

"Naruto!" Rasheed called over the rain, his voice still faint even then. "We need to find a place to stay!"

"We're almost there," I answered back, not wanting to stop until we had reached our destination.

It was only a few minutes later when were at the entrance to the village council building. I lifted my head back to stair at the raining sky my hood fell back causing my dry hair to become soaking wet. I could sense something; it was swirling with my chakra…almost as if it were giving me power…

"Let's go in," I snapped at the group my mood abruptly changing.

I shoved open the wide double oak doors, causing them to bash slightly against the wall as I sailed through the brightly lit entryway. Jounin and ANBU littered the hallway along with random wayward ninjas of low status.

"Naruto…"Jalil hissed causing me to falter in my movements. "We're wet." He stated the obvious.

"Are we?"

"Yes," he paused. "And we're cold, and tired, and we would all like something dry to wear." _Would you?_ I wondered in my mind. _Would you mind if I killed everyone I disliked in the hall right now? _Startled at my self for my sudden fury I waved a hand in acceptance that they should find some place warm, food, and dry clothes; then made my way down the hall, past the staring ninjas and towards the Hokage tower.

I stalked through the hallways finally ending up in front of the door to the Hokage, I could hear yelling coming from the inside… along with the feeling of a sharp and heavy chakra that made me feel suffocated.

I knocked once. _KNOCK._ But it was more like a loud bang.

Abrupt silence ensued inside the room.

No one opened the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_. I did it twice more and waited once again for the door to open.

_"Enter!"_ The word was shouted like a battled cry causing me to pause a moment before delicately opening the door.

"Tusunde," I directed at her angry face. "My company and I have arrived, where do you wish for us to stay." I moved inside the dreary looking room that was piled with shelves against dark maroon speckled walls. In the corner ceiling of the room there was a crack that seemed to stretch along one hole side of the wall and then down to the floor.

It wasn't until I looked up from the crack that I noticed who else was in the room.

_Kami-sama!_ I screamed in my mind. People I definitely did not want to see stood near the walls of the room or otherwise sat in the very few chairs that littered Tusunde's office.

I took in their expressions of shock going over each face slowly thinking their names in my head as I went…_ Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Shino…_ My old team was everywhere.

"Naruto!" Tusunde spoke my real name. _Kill her!_ My mind yelled at me… where were these violent emotions coming from? "You've arrived." She smiled looking as though she wanted to hug me but instead settled for gloating smugness…

"Mhmmm…" I answered. Awkward silence fell. I suddenly felt extremely confident in my self and my image.

"Ah yes! Your rooms!" She suddenly said. "You'll be staying in one of the visiting compounds she said tossing me a set of keys. "They're very nice…newly refurbished!" She seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Lovely…" I murmured instead. Inside my mind I was reeling _LEAVE NOW!_ My brain screamed. _LEAVE RIGHT NOW!_ Of course I didn't listen to my conscience. Who in the world _ever_ listened to their conscience?

"N-N-Naruto!" Th stumbled out curse was heard from the corner where Sakura and Sasuke sat steaming.

_Shit…_ the thought flittered across my mind a moment before she leaped at me.

"DEMON!"

* * *

**_Whoah! My first cliffhanger... Its ingenious really... honestly how am I supposed to know if you guys even like this story if I don't get any reviews? Please tell me so I know?!_**

* * *

ITIP


End file.
